marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Avengers: Infinity War
Avengers: Infinity War is the third Avengers film and the nineteenth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe that put the Avengers teaming up with the Guardians of the Galaxy, Black Panther, Doctor Strange and Spider-Man to save the world against Thanos. Plot Thanos and his children arrive to Asgard where they attack the survivors of Thor: Ragnarok, who are on their ship. On the planet, Thanos orders Loki to give him the Tesseract, an Infinity Stone, or else he will kill Loki's brother Thor. At first Loki allows Thanos to kill Thor, but pauses it before his brother could be killed and gives Thanos the Tesseract. As Thanos is given it, Loki is assisted by the Hulk who at first beats Thanos but is defeated. Then Loki himself attempts to defeat Thanos but is killed by the Mad Titan. After this, Thanos acquires the Tesseract's Space Stone and then Heimdall uses the Bifrost to teleport Hulk to Earth before being killed. Thanos leaves Asgard and Hulk crashes down to his home planet Earth in Sanctum Sanctorum, New York where he transforms back into Bruce Banner. There, he is found by Doctor Strange and Wong and tells them that Thanos is coming. Meanwhile, Tony Stark tells Pepper Potts he had a dream where they had a son named Morgan after Pepper's uncle. However, they are interrupted by Strange who arrives to recruit Stark; and though he refuses at first, Banner comes along and convinces his old friend to tag and then arrives two of Thanos' children- Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian- who arrived to get the Time Stone from Strange, which has the heroes ready with Stark changing into Iron Man, and attempts to have Banner to transform into the Hulk but is unable to. Meanwhile during the battle, Peter Parker witnesses the event and the villains' ship, needing to help the heroes as Spider-Man. He then has his friend Ned Leeds distract everyone on the bus by showing them the spaceship while Parker sticks out of the bus and suits up, joining the battle. Stark orders Parker to save Strange, but fails ending up in Strange being captured by Maw as Wong teleports Obsidian away from the location. Parker flies with his spider-webs onto the ship but loses oxygen and fails to breath until Stark saves him by putting on him the Iron-Spider Armor, which is made up of nanotech like Stark's own nanotech-based armor and they sneak into the ship. Banner and Wong are still in the Sanctum, where Wong remains to guard it while Banner contacts Steve Rogers. Stark and Parker rescue Strange while also throwing Maw to outside of the ship, freezing and killing him. In Scotland, Wanda Maximoff and Vision are attacked by other children of Thanos, Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive, to remove the Mind Stone that gives Vision life. However, soon comes Steve Rogers, having returned as Captain America. He has arrived with Sam Wilson and Natasha Romanoff as a bigger battle ensues. At the Avengers headquarters, James Rhodes has a conversation with General Ross discussing the Civil War that previously happened, before Rhodes meets with Banner, Rogers, Maximoff, Vision, Romanoff, and Wilson. While they talk about the team coming back together, they tell Clint Barton/Hawkeye and Scott Lang/Ant-Man are both under house arrest. Vision suggests that Maximoff should destroy the Mind Stone to stop Thanos, and Rogers believes that Wakanda has the resources to do so without killing Vision. The Guardians of the Galaxy are travelling in outer space where they respond to a distress signal while they find Thor, thrown out of Asgard, fallen on their ship. They put him into their ship where they awake him, and Thor discovers Thanos' plan while he,the Guardians' commander, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot head to a planet to find resources to create new weapons to defeat Thanos, with Thor creating an axe called Stormbreaker. The other Guardians discover that the Reality Stone is in possession of the Collector on Knowhere. Peter Quill, Gamora, Drax, and Mantis arrive there and find Thanos confronting the Collector and asking him the location of the Stone, though the Collector claims he sold it. The Guardians show themselves and Gamora remembers when Thanos adopted her as his daughter as she was given a blade in which now in the present she uses to apparently kill Thanos, but is revealed that Thanos created the illusion before kidnapping Gamora and preventing Quill's attack. Thanos shows Gamora's adoptive sister, Nebula, being tortured and Gamora gives away the location of the Soul Stone to have Nebula live. They travel to Vormir where Red Skull is and he reveals that the only way to get the Soul Stone is to sacrifice someone he loves, forcing Thanos to kill his own daughter by throwing her off a cliff. Thanos regrets this decision while acquiring the Soul Stone. Nebula, having escaped, tells the Guardians to meet her on Titan, Thanos' destroyed homeworld. They arrive to Titan with Stark, Parker, and Strange and both groups mistake each other for working for Thanos before both revealing they are on the same side before forming a plan to defeat Thanos. Strange sees 14 million futures with only one where Thanos loses. Their plan is to remove the Infinity Gauntlet from Thanos' hand and soon he arrives, explaining that he will snap his fingers after having all the Stones which will wipe out half of the universe's population due to overpopulation being the cause of the destruction of Titan. After the heroes grab him with Iron Man and Spider-Man attempting to remove the Gauntlet but soon Quill discovers Thanos killed Gamora which puts him into a rage and accidentally puts Thanos out of grasp and has Stark attempt to stop him with Thanos defeating the heroes and goes in a one-on-one fight with Iron Man, and Thanos keeps destroying his helmet though the nanotech enables him to regenerate it until barely of the armor is left and the suit is unable to regenerate and attempts to kill Thanos who stabs him and is about to kill him but Strange surrenders the Time Stone for Tony to live. Rogers and his Avenger teammates arrive to Wakanda where Rogers meets his old friend Bucky Barnes, now the White Wolf. Shuri attempts to remove the Mind Stone with Vision surviving while the Avengers fight with *Characters Wakanda's defenses and Banner, unable to transform into the Hulk, is given Stark's Hulkbuster armor to fight. As the battle against Thanos' army ensues, all of the children of Thanos are killed. Thanos himself arrives to Wakanda where though Maximoff attempts to destroy the Mind Stone, Thanos kills Vision and acquires the Stone. Thor, Rocket, and Groot arrive to Wakanda where Thor almost kills Thanos with the Stormbreaker, tough Thanos already has all the Stones and finally snaps his fingers, killing half of life in the universe including Bucky, T'Challa, Groot, Wanda, Sam, the Guardians, Parker and Strange. Stark and Nebula are stuck on Titan while Banner, M'Baku, Okoye, Rhodes, Rocket, Rogers, Romanoff, and Thor are left in Wakanda. Thanos teleports to another planet, sitting down in victory. In the post-credits scene, Nick Fury and Maria Hill attempt to contact Stark but fail, and as Hill and others in the city disintegrate so does Fury, but not before he is able to send a signal to Captain Marvel. Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Hemsworth as Thor Odinson *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Dr. Strange *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Paul Bettany as Vision *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/White Wolf *Tom Hiddleston as Loki Laufeyson *Idris Elba as Heimdall *Peter Dinklage as Eitri *Benedict Wong as Wong *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Dave Bautista as Drax *Zoe Saldana as Gamora **Ariana Greenblatt as Young Gamora *Vin Diesel as Groot *Bradley Cooper as Rocket *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Benicio del Toro as Taneleer Tivan/The Collector *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Danai Gurira as Okoye *Letitia Wright as Shuri *William Hurt as Thaddeus Ross *Michael James Shaw as Corvus Glaive *Carrie Coon as Proxima Midnight *Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony Maw *Terry Notary as Cull Obsidian *Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds *Isabella Amara as Sally Avril *Tiffany Espensen as Cindy Moon *Ethan Dizon as Tiny McKeever *Winston Duke as M'Baku *Ameenah Kaplan as Gamora's Mother *Ross Marquand as Red Skull *Stan Lee as Bus Driver *Kerry Condon as F.R.I.D.A.Y. *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Laura Miller as herself Continuity and references to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Tony Stark/Iron Man appears. *Bruce Banner/Hulk appears. *Steve Rogers/Captain America appears. *Thor Odinson appears. *Peter Parker/Spider-Man appears. *Stephen Strange/Dr. Strange appears. *Vision appears. *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch appears. *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier appears. *Peter Quill/Star-Lord appears. *Gamora appears. *Drax appears. *Mantis appears. *Rocket appears. *Groot appears. *Thanos appears. *Loki Laufeyson appears. *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull appears. *Maria Hill appears. *Nick Fury appears. *Wong appears. *The cellphone that Steve gives Tony in Captain America: Civil War appears. *The Iron Spider suit appears. *The Hulkbuster armor appears. *Eitri is introduced. *Nidavellir appears. *The Black Order is introduced. *The Benatar is introduced. *The Outriders are introduced. *Clint Barton/Hawkeye is mentioned. *Scott Lang/Ant-Man is mentioned. *Meredith Quill is mentioned. *Ego is mentioned. *Hela is mentioned. *Frigga is mentioned. *Kurse is mentioned. *Odin Borson is mentioned. *Mjölnir is mentioned. *Contraxia is mentioned. *Captain Marvel is contacted. Taglines *An entire universe. Once and for all. *Destiny arrives. *Where will you be when it all ends? *Avengers to the End. *Avengers Once and for All. Production The film was shot in Atlanta, Georgia, County Durham, England, Edinburgh, Scotland, Glasgow, Scotland, Highland, Scotland, New York City and the Philippines. Gallery Infinity-War-Thor-Mantis-hi-res.jpg Nidavellir.jpg Eitri.jpg Benatar.jpg Rocket AIW.jpg Groot AIW.jpg Promotion, Concept Art and Filming Avengers_Infinity_War_textless_poster_art.jpg Avenge_Guard.jpg Avengers_Infinity_War_IMAX_Poster_.jpeg Avengers_standee-InfinityWar_promo.jpeg Infinity_War_Teaser_Poster.jpg AIW Banner.jpg Avengers_Infinity_War_poster_art.jpeg The_children_of_Thanos_The_Black_Order.jpeg Avengers_Guardians-Assemble.jpeg Avengers Infinity War artwork 5.jpg Avengers_Infinitywar-Teamup.jpg Avengers Infinity War artwork.jpg Avengers_Infinity_War_Promotion_Black_Order.jpg Characters_Infinity.jpg Infinity War Teaser.png|Thanos wielding the Infinity Gauntlet. Avengers Infinity War artwork 2.jpg Avengers Infinity War artwork 3.jpg Avengers Infinity War artwork 4.jpg Fandago_Avengers_Infinity_War_mini_poster_team_1.jpg Fandango_Avengers_Infinity_War_mini_poster_team_2.jpg Fandango_Avengers_Infinity_War_mini_poster_team_3.jpg Fandango_Avengers_Infinity_War_mini_poster_team_4.jpg Fandango_Avengers_Infinity_War_mini_poster_team_5.jpg Infinity_stones_characters.jpg InfinityWar_character_roster.jpg Cap-Widow-Bucky-Panther_VisionScarlet.jpg International_Avengers_Infinity_War_poster_.jpg All-cast.jpg AIW VF cover 1.jpg AIW VF cover 2.jpg AIW VF cover 3.jpg AIW VF cover 4.jpg AIW group 1.jpg AIW group 2.jpg AIW group 3.jpg AIW group 4.jpg AIW group 5.jpg AIW group 6.jpg AIW group 7.jpg Avengers Infinity War Logo.png Infinity-war-journal-art-1.jpg Infinity-war-journal-art-2.jpg Infinity-war-journal-art-3.jpg The_six_Infinity_Gems_promo_.jpeg Thanos-Avengers_Guardians_InfinityWar.jpeg Avengers_Infinity_War_Pre-production.jpg Avengers_Infinity_War_Russo_Bros_Logo.jpg AIW EW Cover 01.jpg AIW EW Cover 02.jpg AIW EW Cover 03.jpg AIW EW Cover 04.jpg AIW EW Cover 05.jpg AIW EW Cover 06.jpg AIW EW Cover 07.jpg AIW EW Cover 08.jpg AIW EW Cover 09.jpg AIW EW Cover 10.jpg AIW EW Cover 11.jpg AIW EW Cover 12.jpg AIW EW Cover 13.jpg AIW EW Cover 14.jpg AIW EW Cover 15.jpg AIW EW Covers.jpg IW_Transparent_Logo.png Infinity War Banner.jpg Avengers_Infinity_War_Banner_art.jpg Empire-Infinity-war-cover-1.jpg Empire-Infinity-war-cover-2.jpg Empire-Infinity-war-cover-3.jpg Empire-Infinity-war-cover-4.jpg Empire-Infinity-war-cover-5.jpg Empire-Infinity-war-cover-6.jpg Empire-may-subscribers-cover-thanos.jpg Infinity_War_Character_Poster_01.jpg Infinity_War_Character_Poster_02.jpg Infinity_War_Character_Poster_03.jpg Infinity_War_Character_Poster_04.jpg Infinity_War_Character_Poster_05.jpg Infinity War Japanese Poster.jpg Chinese_poster-Avengers_Infinity_War.jpeg Captain_Nomad-Rogers_poster_Avengers_Infinity_War.jpg Stark_Iron_Man_InfinityWar_poster.jpg Avengers_Infinity_War_Thor_Poster.jpg Natasha_Widow_InfinityWar_poster.jpg Avengers_Infinity_War_Hulk_poster.jpg Avengers_Infinity_War_Spider-Man_Poster.jpg Avengers_Infinity_War_Winter_Soldier_Poster.jpg Avengers_Infinity_War_Falcon_Poster.jpg Rhodey_War_Machine_InfinityWar_poster.jpg Vision_InfinityWar_poster.jpg Scarlet_Witch_InfinityWar_poster.jpg Doctor_Strange_InfinityWar_poster.jpg Avengers_Infinity_War_Wong_Poster.jpg Avengers_Infinity_War_Black_Panther_Poster.jpg Shuri_InfinityWar_poster.jpg Okoye_InfinityWar_poster.jpg Avengers_Infinity_War_Star-Lord_Poster.jpg Gamora_InfinityWar_poster.jpg Avengers_Infinity_War_Drax_Poster.jpg Avengers_Infinity_War_Rocket-Groot_Poster.jpg Avengers_Infinity_War_Mantis_Poster.jpg Avengers_Infinity_War_Nebula_Poster.jpg Road_to_Infinity_Avengers.jpg Infinity_War_IMAX_Standee.jpg Infinity War Fathead 01.png Infinity War Fathead 02.png Infinity War Fathead 03.png Infinity War Fathead 04.png Infinity War Fathead 05.png Infinity War Fathead 06.png Infinity War Fathead 07.png Infinity War Fathead 08.png Infinity War Fathead 09.png Infinity War Fathead 10.png Infinity War Fathead 11.png Infinity War Fathead 12.png Infinity War Fathead 13.png Infinity War Fathead 14.png Infinity War Fathead 15.png Infinity War Fathead 16.png Infinity War Fathead 17.png Infinity War Fathead 18.png Infinity War Fathead 19.png Infinity War Fathead 20.png Infinity War Fathead 21.png Infinity War Fathead 22.png Infinity War Fathead 23.png Infinity War Fathead 24.png Infinity War Fathead 25.png Infinity War Fathead 26.png Infinity War Fathead 27.png Infinity War Fathead 28.png IW Gauntlet IMAX Poster.jpg Marvels_Avengers_Road_to_Infinity_War_cover.jpeg Infinity War Dolby Posters 01.jpg Infinity War Dolby Posters 02.jpg IW Odeon Poster 01.jpg IW Odeon Poster 02.jpg IW Odeon Poster 03.jpg IW Odeon Poster 04.jpg IW Odeon Poster 05.jpg EW Infinity War Collector's Cover.jpg Infinity_War_Banner_01.jpg Infinity_War_Banner_02.jpg Infinity_War_Banner_03.jpg Infinity_War_Banner_04.jpg Infinity_War_Banner_05.jpg Infinity_War_Deluxe_OST.jpg Infinity_War_OST.jpg Videos Action...Avengers Infinity War Avengers Infinity War Trailer Tease Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War Official Trailer Marvel Studios’ Avengers Infinity War - Big Game Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - Official Trailer Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - All of Them TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - Gone TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - One Goal TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War -- Chant TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War -- "Legacy" TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War -- "Flattery" Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War -- "Remember" TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War Infinity 1 TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War Talk Back TV Spot PSA Say No to Spoilers Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War 'Avengers Infinity War' Inside Marvel's Biggest Movie Yet Entertainment Tonight 'Avengers Infinity War' Scarlett Johansson and Chris Evans (FULL INTERVIEW) 'Avengers Infinity War' Chadwick Boseman and Danai Gurira (FULL INTERVIEW) 'Avengers Infinity War' Anthony Mackie (FULL INTERVIEW) 'Avengers Infinity War' Mark Ruffalo (FULL INTERVIEW) 'Avengers Infinity War' Sebastian Stan (FULL INTERVIEW) 'Avengers Infinity War' Joe and Anthony Russo (FULL INTERVIEW) 'Avengers Infinity War' Anthony Mackie, Sebastian Stan and Winston Duke (FULL INTERVIEW) 'Avengers Infinity War' Elizabeth Olsen, Paul Bettany and Letitia Wright (FULL INTERVIEW) 'Avengers Infinity War' Chris Pratt and Zoe Saldana (FULL INTERVIEW) 'Avengers Infinity War' Benedict Cumberbatch and Tom Holland (FULL INTERVIEW) 'Avengers Infinity War' Chadwick Boseman, Mark Ruffalo and Danai Gurira (FULL INTERVIEW) Marvel & IMAX Celebrate 10 Years Ahead of Avengers Infinity War Marvel Studios -- 10 Years of Fandom Featurette Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War -- "Family" Featurette Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War 10-Year Legacy Featurette Fan Character Trivia Challenge at the Avengers Infinity War Premiere The Gecko Gets Hyped For Marvel Studios’ Avengers Infinity War - GEICO Marvel's Avengers Infinity War Bonus Trailer Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - Gag Reel Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - Wakanda Forever Infinity War's Directors Break Down the Thor and Guardians of the Galaxy Scene Vanity Fair External links *Avengers: Infinity War on IMDB References Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe: Phase 3 Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Avengers